Judgements and Mishaps
by Illusive-Feme
Summary: From frivolous sophomore to furious chick was not a natural personality change for Haruno Sakura. But being shifted into a boarding school, without being her consent, can do the trick. This is not the main source of her entanglement of emotions.


This boundaries separate perspectives, please read the note at the end. Pairings: At this point, undecided.

I know this is rated "M" this was supposed to contain a colorful language, but my lovely firewall won't upload it, so if there is a blank spot, it's firewall. Curse words are blocked, the world for female that starts with a "g" and ends with an "l" that's why I used female, chick, and woman, as lame excuses for my firewall.

F stands for the curse word that starts with an F, gee, didn't see that coming. SXIST, just add an 'E' between S and X. And that's it for now love.

**Ohmy!Boundary!**

I'm now toying with the elaborate nothingness of my imagination. Pink hair sprawled across the creases on the bedspread, and my petite form structured comfortably on top the futon. I was swimming through a dense sea of thoughts, until a voice transported me back into the morning-prone body I originally was built between.

"Darling, you ARE getting ready for school up there, right?" My mom said

I quickly stumbled off my bed, whipping sheets around frantically. This school year was gonna be hell.

"Yeah mom!" I lied

"Ok"

I promptly fitted myself with the school uniform that consisted of a white blouse stitched along with the leaf insignia, a green skirt, and white knee-high socks. I combed through my pink locks, cringing at times when the steady flow of brushing was interrupted with a knot. My name is Haruno Sakura, like the cherry blossom. My hair is a pastel pink, my eyes are emerald green, and my skin is fair. Appropriate for the name. I'm a mess of colors that managed to find a package in human form. I'm currently attending Konoha Leaf High, for my first time. Previously I was home-schooled by our Hokage/Head Nurse. It had been suggested I go to public school first to learn everything else, instead of just medical duties. Had I not weaseled my way into this school, I'd be enrolling in the Konoha Boarding Academy For Boys.

I brushed my teeth, abolishing that disgusting taste inside my mouth. If that was morning breath, I would not EVER want to taste the morning.

I sprinted out the door, nearly forgetting to mention my farewells. One long leg stretched out in front of the other making a speedy pathway for me. Sadly, barreling over all who come on the distance radar for me. "Excuse me!" "Terribly sorry!" were the apologizes I gifted. I did overturn this black haired boy that did have the ever so slightest resemblance to a duck butt, I could necessarily focus on his face, for his constant thrashing blinded me. Anyways, he started cursing at me excessively, plenty of indecency in that boy. I continued to dash to my new school, ignoring the fit he continued to throw.

**Sasuke's Turn Dear. Boundary!**

I strolled on the sidewalk that led to my school. The sun beat down as I watched young women coo at the mere sight of me. Go did I detest the bat of their lashes, the dreams that glazed over their eyes. I am rich, and extremely handsome, I suppose they see me as the perfect "target" if you will. I was not interested in them whatsoever. They had no dignity and did "things" shamelessly.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I have onyx eyes with black hair jutted out in the back. Females fawn over me and guys envy me. My attempts at leaving the town were futile so I'm stuck in this dainty little place. Why was I planning on deserting this godforsaken country? I'm sharing this story on a need to know basis, that fact my friends, you do not need to know.

I couldn't help but hear the tap of feet scurrying across that path. And I was suddenly pushed aside nearly falling to the ground.

"Terribly sorry!" She apologized while running off again. Barely stopping enough to be sincere with her empty words.

"YOU BETTER BE, BITCH!" I said angrily. I shocked her, what was she a nun? Did she never hear the word bitch before? I highly doubt it. That chick did not know what she stumbled into. I dragged my backpack from the musty dirt, which was disdainfully forced into the grass. Brushing off the dirt with a couple of careless smacks, I made my way through an impenetrable wall of fangirls each swaying with ecstasy with the seeing me.

**Gee, Boundary!**

I tilted my head back in awe, my eyes caressing the building which loomed over me. Did it really matter that the school I was attending seem to have the impulse to eat me? In my restless mind, very much so. The double doors swallowed me in, hallways soon to digest. I paced awkwardly towards the desk, approaching a woman who appeared to be the secretary.

"Excuse me…I'm new here…." I spoke implying politeness.

"Ah yes, we were expecting more transfer students this year, name please?" The women said.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Yes well," She began as she shuffled her way through multiple piles of folders "Here is your schedule and your dorm key, room 139. First floor, sub B.". She had muttered disjointedly soon after, with me only catching a sigh of relief and the word "girl." Though this was the least of my worries.

"Dorm?"

"This is a boarding school, darling! Your items are already inside your room."

"May I use your phone?" I said reluctantly, holding back the fury._"Items? My room at home did NOT have anything missing. Suspicious. What did my mom do? Buy new clothes…that's terrible!"_

"Of course, come around the corner please."

I complied, while dialing her mother's number. Pounding at the keys, I finally got the phone to ring.

"Mom, It's Sakura! This is a boarding school, why didn't you tell me!!" I spoke heatedly, teeth clenched, chomping at the words.

"Well, um, honey, Tsunade-sama requested you go to the boarding school, it has higher curriculum! The other one was just a public school."

"Wait! Your telling me this is the BOYS ONLY boarding school? I refuse! I can't! Tsunade knows what the principal is like…_perverted_. What are the students going to be like??"

"I'm not any happier about this honey!"

"That's what you think." I growled lowly. "Whatever. Bye." I mumbled into the phone before placing back onto it's holder. I stalked off livid, cursing things such as "Like that ass isn't happy." "What's wrong with damn public school?!" "Why is this place so damn big?" "How come they have a uniform for me? Stupid pervert probably ordered it. No wonder this skirt only goes mid-thigh!" "Where IS everyone?" "ARGH! F this school! F Tsunade! F my mom! What's so damn great about this godforsaken school anyways?! An all boys school is a crappy way of saying SXIST."

At this point I turned around, to find a hallway half-filled with boys. Each eyeing me in their own pathetic little way. Somehow amazed on how I manage to pack in so much wrath.

"Well then…is there something you want?"

Silence evaded the hallway.

**You're getting sick of these things aren't you? Boundary!**

I'm not sure how long exactly we've been following this . She's been creating incoherent ranting to herself, to my dismay, loaded with curse words. She soon stopped and stamped the floor with her foot, screaming vociferously. Pinky shifted to meet the presence of most of the boys in this school, with remainders of curse words that lay limply on the tug in her lips.

"Well then…is there something you want?" The spoke strangely. Aside from her ferociously pink hair she, didn't seem like anything special. Somehow I was drawn to her. But I'm not falling for her, she's just another obsessive fangirl, one of which is pretty, but too annoying from what I assume. How my friends managed to drag me to this damned hallway, I'll never know. Perverts. The lack of s were depriving the idiots of this school, most were going gay. Scary. I even have fan boys. Slightly disturbing how they manage form a worship club.

The only reason I'm stuck here is simply to keep the raging annoyances of females at farthest distance. Each piling their devotion onto me, anger coursing through my body. But now I deal with boys.

After 5 minutes of gawking she finally reported back to her senses. And what did that genius of a kunoichi do? She scuttled her way in the opposite direction, a flow of males barreling over one another. I was sandwiched between 2 senseless retards that couldn't understand they were trampling me. I winced and my eye brows dug towards one another, clearly making me enraged.

As the principal announced, there was some chick coming to our school, due to a certain Hokage that forced this and convinced him with a lecture on feminism, though Jiyra was more than happy to oblige. He thought it would be "an enriching experience for the boys to interact with the opposite ". As that resounded from the speaker 5 hours ago, all homosexuals decided to go straight, thus ending my club. I'm SO disappointed.

**Boundaries are a bitch now...Boundary!**

Too many boys. WAY too many boys. An entire crowd of their type. My mind wiped out the reasoning and planning I've ever had the ability to obtain. So I ran, for dear life, boys stumbling past each other after me. How I was to out run a sea of shinobi was beyond my efforts.

I had stormed off so feverishly; I passed my dorm room oblivious to the fact. That door was currently sheltered against a cluster of boys.

_Run._

_Faster._

_Don't Trip._

_Faster._

That was all I ordered myself to do, no extreme schemes, there's no way out. _There's no way out, the only way out is to give in. _I whispered melodically recalling on a song.

"I'M NOT GIVING IN!" I bantered while doubling my speed.

Then there it was, the decision of my fate, standing blandly, mocking my ignorance. A wall. Not just any wall, a wall that ended the hallway leaving me distressed with a huge gang of boys.

**Lalala. Boundary!**

Would you look at that, a wall. She'd have to be the worst kunoichi I've encountered, though I've not met many. She'd scamper her way out expecting much too good of an outcome. About 500 shinobi against a mediocre kunoichi that can only get in a school by having aunty or mommy or whatever to selfishly take our principal for account. Then after flustering him, you force upon his response, though he did agree before necessary.

Yes, I am making assumptions, but rightly so. Who would have the idiocy to try and escape our grasps? Someone with such low intelligence was not prepared for this school, a known fact shinobi are stronger than kunoichi. This school was constructed so the great shinobi could train without useless children tearing us down into pansies, as she and her hair color.

Naruto was a buddy of mine, I suppose. We have a friendly rivalry, frankly, we are opposites. He had not had the money to afford such high-class apprenticeship, so he got on off a scholarship based off skill. She on the other hand held connections above our heads, most likely playing a giggle as she heard she was accepted.

What a brat.

I do recall she inarticulately said something, dressed with tune, underneath the confines of her breath. Then she screeched almost pleadingly.

"I'M NOT GIVING IN!"

I swear she had some mental disorders, speaking with herself and all. Then she came to realization that yes, there was a wall, and no, she couldn't get past it. I ed on my thoughts as a smirk played my lips, a simple smile, with unknown evils within my thoughts. All these perverts are assisting me to get my revenge for a who is far to naïve and insolent to push me into the grass, immediately occupying my personal boundaries. This is goodbye, Pinky.

**!!!I'm not sure how I did on catching a boy's persona. If I made it feminine in a way that is OOC, please inform me!!!**

I have a tendency to drop stories quite easily, so if you want me to continue, review and I'll comply gladly! Also it'd be lovely if you could put your consent in, I love writing, but grammar isn't exactly forte.

Also, please be a little light on the criticism I'm 12 yrs., and I don't read all that much, so I'm sorry if I can't impress your high standards.

That song was by Metric, called Empty. They are an indie band, considered to be the best live performing band. Check them out


End file.
